Hermione Granger - Un combat contre soi-même -
by Hermione-Ginny-Hp
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Hermione Granger est au plus bas. Elle refuse de se nourrir (anorexie) et se scarifie. Elle va retourner à Poudlard et avec l'aide de ses amis, parviendra-t-elle à trouver le bonheur ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Au Terrier**

- Hermione ma chérie ! Tu es enfin arrivée, s'exclama Madame Weasley en courant à la rencontre d'Hermione.

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa tristesse. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

- Molly, laissez Miss Granger respirer, elle vient tout juste d'arriver, dit Dumbledore doucement.

- Vous avez raison, Albus, dit-elle en riant. Bien, Hermione, tu peux monter, Harry, Ron et Ginny sont à l'étage. Ils t'attendent.

- Merci Madame Weasley, dit Hermione en tentant d'esquisser un pâle sourire.

Hermione tourna les talons et monta l'escalier branlant jusqu'à la chambre de Ron.

- Molly, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire en privé, dit gravement Dumbledore.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Albus ? dit Madame Weasley tout à coup plus sérieuse.

- … Les parents de Miss Granger sont décédés juste après la fin des cours cet été. Lord Voldemort les a tués de sa propre main.

Horrifiée, Madame Weasley plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri.

- Her… Hermione est au courant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater à l'instant, elle ne laisse rien paraître devant nous et elle ne le fera pas non plus devant ses amis. C'est pour cette raison que je vous mets personnellement au courant. Je vous demanderai, Molly, de garder un œil discret sur elle. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fasse une dépression…

- Oui bien sûr, la pauvre enfant… Elle est donc orpheline ?

- Oui.

- A-t-elle de la famille ?

- C'est un peu la même histoire qu'Harry qui se répète. Elle a un oncle et une tante dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Ils ont une fille. Ils sont odieux. Elle a passé les deux mois de vacances chez eux. Comme je m'en doutais, elle n'en a parlé a absolument personne.

- N'ayez crainte Albus, je veillerai sur elle.

- Je vous fais confiance, Molly, personne ne doit pour le moment être au courant mis à part Arthur à qui vous pouvez en parler. Les autres le seront lorsque Miss Granger sera prête à le dire.

- Bien sûr Albus. Chut, quelqu'un vient

- Maman, il reste des saucisses ?

- Ron ! Salut correctement notre invité, dit férocement Madame Weasley.

- Oh ! Pardon professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Weasley, j'allais partir. A la semaine prochaine. Molly, à bientôt. Et il transplana.

Madame Weasley se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

- Va chercher les autres, nous allons diner.

- Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné d'Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

- Hermione, tu es toute pâle ! Vient vite manger un peu de soupe à l'oignon. Il reste aussi des saucisses… Enfin les garçons ! Vous auriez pu attendre que tout le monde soit à table ! Asseyez-vous les filles.

- C'est gentil maman, mais je n'ai pas très faim, dit Ginny.

- Moi non plus Madame Weasley, dit Hermione, j'ai mangé avant de venir.

- Ah bon ? dit Madame Weasley visiblement déçue, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je crois que l'on va monter à l'étage pour discuter. Vous nous rejoignez après les garçons ? dit Ginny.

- Choui ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, elles montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny et s'assirent sur son lit. Hermione était gênée, Ginny la scrutait étrangement.

- Ma mère n'a pas tort, dit Ginny assurée.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu n'as pas très bonne mine.

- N'importe quoi ! dit Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

- Si si, vraiment. Tu es… changée.

- Mais non, dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette pour jouer machinalement avec.

- Si tu le dis… dit Ginny visiblement peu convaincue.

- Tu sais ce que l'on va faire demain ? dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Demain on est samedi, sachant que la rentrée est lundi, nous irons surement sur le chemin de traverse !

- Ah.. chouette, dit Hermione en essayant sans succès de tinter sa réponse de joie.

- Ah.. J'entends les garçons qui arrivent. Tu veux peut être aller te laver ?

- Je veux bien, si ça ne pose pas de problème.

- Aucun souci ! Il y a des serviettes propres dans le meuble sous le lavabo, sers-toi !

- Merci, Ginny.

Hermione entra à petits pas dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Pendant ce temps, elle se dévêtît et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce soir elle avait réussi à échapper au repas. Mais pour les repas suivants, il faudra qu'elle utilise un sortilège de disparition pour la nourriture… Elle avait un peu honte vis-à-vis de Madame Weasley. Mais c'était comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était entrée dans un cercle sans fin. La nourriture la dégoutait à un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus en avaler. Elle se glissa dans la baignoire et prit sa précieuse lame de rasoir. Elle l'observa. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant. Tout allait aller mieux à présent. Elle était chez les Weasley, elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour aller mal. Elle devait aller mieux. Elle reposa le petit objet coupant et se lava rapidement. Une fois en pyjama, elle rejoignit les garçons dans la chambre de Ron. Ils semblaient déjà dormir. Elle se glissa dans les draps et s'endormie aussitôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise surprise.**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se prépara très vite pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Là-bas, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Arthur, Molly ensemble et Les quatre adolescents de leur côté. Ils achetèrent leurs grimoires et se rendirent dans le magasin de potions. Hermione s'écarta légèrement des autres pour aller voir sur un présentoir, les petites lames de rasoir en argent. Elles ne coûtaient pas très cher. Hermione calcula que si elle en prenait dix, elle en aurait pour 8 mornilles et 19 noises. Elle avait largement de quoi les payer. Au moment où elle tendit la main pour les saisir, une voix la fit sursauter et elle se coupa.

- Pourquoi tu achètes ces lames de rasoir, on n'en a pas besoin, dit Harry.

- Harry ! Tu m'as fait super peur ! Je les achète parce que je pense qu'elles peuvent me servir pour le cours de potion.

- Ah, d'accord. Oh mais tu t'es coupée !

- C'est rien.

- Si si, je suis désolé Hermione ! Fait voir.

- Mais non, Harry, c'est bon, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Attend, fais voir ta main : _Circatium_. Et voilà ! Tu n'as plus rien.

- Merci Harry !

Ils retournèrent tous au Terrier et deux jours après ils se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione ne s'attarda pas à faire des adieux, ses parents à elle n'étaient pas là. Elle se rendit donc directement dans le compartiment destiné aux préfets en chef.

- Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Toi préfet-en-chef ?! Mon dieu l'année s'annonce mal !

- Putain Granger ! T'as un peu trop forcé sur le régime, ça ne te réussit pas trop, on dirait un squelette.

- Ta gueule Malefoy !

- Donc tu admets. Pourquoi fais-tu ce régime ?

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

- Tu avais pris 20 kilos ?

- ...

- Tu pèses combien ? 35, 38 Kilos ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, Malefoy avait raison, elle ne pesait à présent plus que 40 Kilos. Elle avait perdu une dizaine de kilos durant l'été. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres, Hermione lisait, tandis que Drago réfléchissait. Il pensa à juste titre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione, ce n'étais pas son genre de se laisser abattre, habituellement, elle se battait. Aussi, lorsque vient le moment de se changer en uniforme, une dispute éclata entre les deux préfets-en-chef.

- Malefoy, tu ne me regarde pas pendant que je me change.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive et voir à quel point tu as maigrit pour juger s'il est nécessaire que je prévienne un adulte ou non pour parler de ton " petit problème ".

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Laisses-moi m'habiller.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gène, à aucun moment tu ne te retrouveras dans un tenue indécente devant moi. Pour mettre ta jupe, il te suffit d'enlever ton pantalon, il te reste une culotte me semble-t-il et pour enfiler ta chemise, tu as un soutien-gorge.

- TU N'AS PAS A ME REGARDER !

- Peut-être que tu as peur que quelqu'un découvre ton " petit problème ", susurra-t-il.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en se retournant.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est l'anorexie mentale Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- De quoi parles-tu espèce de sale fouine.

- Je te prierai de ne pas m'appeler de la sorte, Granger. Je te préviens que si tu ne m'obéis pas, je vais être obligé d'en parler à un prof.

- Malefoy, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione sentit tout à coup les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Tu ne diras, promet moi ! Ce.. ce n'est pas de l'anorexie, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas faim...

- Allez, habillons-nous.

Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva en sous-vêtements, Drago blêmit. Elle était d'une maigreur effarante. Ses os pointaient dangereusement.

- Combien pèses-tu, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Pas de ça avec moi, Granger. Combien pèses-tu ?

- Un peu plus de 45 kilos.

- Tu n'auras pas d'autres essais, combien pèses-tu ?

- 40 Kilos, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- 40 Kilos ?! Mais est tu complètement folle ?!

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Drago tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler à Hermione. Mais celle-ci semblait bien décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle avait sorti son manuel de métamorphose et s'était plongée dedans. Drago, qui ne voulait pas perdre face avait lâché le morceau. Il estimait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais sa raison lui indiquait bien autre chose. Il voyait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Hermione, si pétillante d'habitude avait tout à coup perdu tant de poids. Pourquoi était-elle si maigre ? Était-elle malade ?

Du coin de l'œil, Drago continuait à l'observer. Elle semblait se forcer à lire. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment dans le manuel. En même temps, songea-t-il, qui souhaite lire un manuel de métamorphose alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencé ? Drago essaya de se raisonner. Il devait absolument cesser de penser à elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de se faire du souci pour elle. Puis quoi encore, après tout ce n'était qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe. Drago se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Garde le compartiment.

- Hum hum, répondit Hermione. Tu pourrais me parler poliment tout de même.

Mais Drago était déjà sorti du wagon. En vérité il avait parfaitement entendu Hermione, mais il avait fait exprès de l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il rencontra Harry qui venait justement voir Hermione.

- Dégages Potter, le compartiment est réservé aux préfets-en-chef, dit sauvagement Malefoy.

- Je viens seulement voir Hermione, répondit calmement Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de provoquer une dispute avec Malefoy.

- Ah, tu parles du squelette qui traine sur la banquette ? ricana faussement Drago.

- Tais-toi Malefoy.

- Tu as de la chance, Potter, j'allais justement faire un tour dehors. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes. Tâche de ne plus être là à mon retour.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il voulait savoir comment allait Hermione. Durant leur court séjour chez les Weasley, il l'avait trouvée terriblement amaigrie. Pour une fois, Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Malefoy avait raison : on aurait tout aussi bien pu comparer Hermione à un squelette vivant. Harry poussa la porte du compartiment et fut une fois de plus horrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione était recroquevillée sur un coin de la banquette, manifestement gelée. Elle était d'une pâleur maladive.

- Oh ! C'est toi Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix faible. Elle esquissa malgré tout un sourire.

- Je peux m'assoir avec toi quelques instants, Hermione ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle en claquant son livre.

Pendant une demi-seconde, un lourd silence s'installa. Puis Harry se décida à le rompre.

- Comment vas-tu Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais songeuse.

- Je vais b..

- Hermione… Je ne suis pas stupide…

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu aimerais me parler, Hermione ?

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione voulut tout expliquer à Harry. Lui expliquer la mort de ses parents et sa tristesse. Mais les mots ne voulurent pas sortir de sa bouche. Elle resta figée sur place, incapable de parler. Bien vite Harry vu le malaise de son amie. Il lui prit les deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Au travers ses lunettes, ses yeux verts émeraude la fixait de manière intense.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma Mione. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas mais que tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. En tout cas, tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là pour toi.

- Merci, Harry, dit-elle dans un souffle les yeux remplit de larmes.

- Je retourne retrouver Ron et Ginny. On se retrouve tout à l'heure au banquet.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit du compartiment. Dans le couloir, il croisa à nouveau Malefoy. C'est bien ma veine, pensa Harry. Mais à son grand étonnement, Drago ne lui prêta pas la moindre importance. Il se contenta de le croiser, sans même lui accorder un regard. Au contraire, il semblait pressé. Harry repensa à ce que Malefoy avait dit dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant. Alors lui aussi avait remarqué la maigreur d'Hermione. Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pendant les vacances et Hermione allait mal. Harry se promit de faire de son mieux pour aider son amie.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Malefoy resta sur sa banquette toujours songeur. Quant à elle, Hermione termina son manuel scolaire qu'elle referma quelques minutes avant que le train ne se stoppe. Dans une dernière secousse, le train s'ébranla et s'arrêta définitivement. Très vite, une horde d'élève se déversa sur le quai. Hermione et Malefoy s'afférèrent à remplir leur devoir de Préfets-en-Chef et tentèrent de conduire les premières années jusqu'aux barques. Les Premières années étaient facilement repérables puisqu'ils étaient tout petits. Malheureusement pour eux, il faisait un temps épouvantable. Aussi, en quelques minutes, tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore montés dans une diligence furent trempés jusqu'aux os. Hermione pestait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-on pousser les jeunes élèves par ce temps dans ces barques ?

- Hermione ! appela au loin une voix bourrue.

L'intéressée releva la tête et vit Hagrid qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main. Essayant tant bien que mal de se faufiler parmi les élèves, Hermione s'approcha de son ami.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Comment vas-tu Her.. ? Oh ! Tu as mauvaise mine !

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je ne reste pas discuter, il fait un temps abominable, je vais conduire au plus vite les premières années dans le château. On se retrouve au banquet. A bientôt, Hermione !

- A bientôt Hagrid.

Hermione incita les derniers élèves à grimper dans les barques et elle rejoint Malefoy près de la diligence pour se rendre au château. Ils étaient les derniers et une fois de plus elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

- Granger…

- Quoi ? dit-elle.

- Rien, je voulais juste te rappeler que nous allons dîner, et à cette occasion, il peut être utile de manger.

- Qu'elle délicate intention, ricana-t-elle.

- Je ne plaisante pas, dit Drago sérieux. Tu as intérêt à manger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état mais tu ne peux pas y rester.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, l'expert.

- Eh bien, j'ai comme même envie de te le donner !

- Je vais te dire une chose Drago Malefoy : occupes toi de TES affaires. Les miennes ne te concernent pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. En plus de cela, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça t'intéresse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, mais je ne peux pas croire que ça t'intéresse. Alors laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

- Je fais ce que je veux, que ça te plaise ou non, répondit Drago sur la défensive.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château et descendirent de la diligence. Malheureusement pour eux, leur tâche accomplie dehors les avait trempés. Ils entrèrent dans le château, dégoulinants. Ils gravirent côte à côte le grand escalier pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Juste avant d'entrer pour aller s'asseoir, Malefoy lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Mange.

Surprise, Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant puis Drago détourna la tête et alla prendre place près de ses amis Serpentard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Retour au château.**

Hermione prit place à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit près de Ginny et en face de Ron et d'Harry. Elle faisait mine de ne pas voir, mais elle sentait qu'Harry la fixait intensément. Ils écoutèrent paisiblement le discours du professeur Dumbledore et tout à coup les plats apparurent en nombre sur la table. Ron, affamé comme toujours se précipita sur chacun d'eux sans manières. Harry remplit de bon cœur et son assiette ainsi que Ginny. Hermione ne songea pas à faire semblant de manger. Quelque chose la préoccupait. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il été si gentil avec elle ? Habituellement elle aurait dû faire face à toutes sortes de moqueries venant de lui, mais cette fois-ci, tout avait été différent. Il s'était presque « occupé » d'elle. Pourquoi cette attitude inhabituelle ? Une multitude de questions traversaient son esprit. C'est pourquoi dans le même temps, elle ne remarqua pas les regards appuyés qu'échangeaient Harry et Ginny à son propos. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui rompit le silence.

- Tu ne manges pas Hermione ? Sans réponse de la part d'Hermione, elle réitéra sa question. Hermione ! tu es avec nous là ?

- Hein ? Quoi Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Oh euh non, j'ai mangé beaucoup de sucreries dans le train, tenta de mentir Hermione.

- Euh Hermione, intervient Harry mal à l'aise, on sait très bien que tu n'as pas mangé dans le train..

- Vous n'étiez pas avec moi ! Et puis, je suis fatiguée, je mangerai demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire pour les rassurer. Vous devriez voir vos têtes, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme, dit-elle amusée.

- Tu n'as pas très bonne mine Mione, alors nous sommes inquiets, dit Ginny la gorge sèche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fatigue passagère.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un bref regard. Chacun d'eux savaient qu'Hermione cachait quelque chose. Mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire et terminer le repas sans disputes. Hermione ne toucha pas une miette de nourriture durant tout le festin. Après que les derniers morceaux de pudding et de tarte à la mélasse furent engloutit, le professeur Dumbledore invita ses élèves à aller se coucher. Un bruyant raclement de chaise se fit entendre et chaque élève sortit de la Grande Salle. Les conversations étaient animées. Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Ginny se frayèrent un chemin parmi les élèves pour monter dans leur Salle Commune. Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, les quatre amis se séparèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée tôt par le soleil qui lui caressait la joue. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait bien dormi. D'un sommeil léger et sans cauchemars. Pour une fois, en se levant, elle avait l'impression d'être reposée. Hermione avait gardé les yeux fermés. Ce rayon de soleil qui lui léchait le visage lui était agréable. Elle aurait pu rester longtemps comme cela. Elle demeura ainsi près d'une demi-heure. Pattenrond s'était lové près de sa tête. Il lui tenait chaud. Elle consentit finalement à se lever et à se préparer. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle attendit donc 7h50 et descendit dans la Grande Salle afin de trouver le professeur McGonagall.

- Ah ! Miss Granger ! s'écria justement celle-ci. Je vous ai cherchée partout, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Mais où étiez-vous donc passée ?

- J'étais dans la Salle Commune, répondit Hermione un peu étonnée par la vivacité matinale de son professeur.

- Oh très bien très bien. Voici votre emploi du temps, Miss Granger. Cette année encore, il est bien chargé.

- Merci professeur.

Pendant un bref instant, le professeur McGonagall qui jusque-là avait débité un nombre de paroles à la minute assez impressionnant, se tut. Elle scrutât Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes et dit d'une voix plus douce.

- Ménagez-vous, Hermione, vous n'avez pas très bonne mine. Prenez soin de vous.

Il était extrêmement rare que le professeur McGonagall nomme les élèves par leurs prénoms. Hermione l'observa un instant, mal à l'aise et dit :

- J'y veillerai, professeur. Merci.

Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un sourire triste et détourna les talons. Hermione pencha la tête sur son emploi du temps. Il était, cette année encore très chargé. Elle se maudit. Elle commençait par un double cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue allait encore les surcharger de travail, pensa-t-elle. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas aller en cours. D'habitude, elle parvenait à affronter le sarcasme du professeur Rogue. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas la force.

- Hermione !

Hermione avait reconnu la voix d'Harry qui l'appelait. Elle tourna lentement la tête.

- Oh bonjour Harry.

- Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner ce matin, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Hermione sentit dans la voix de son ami, une tinte de reproche. Elle s'en voulait un peu.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à me réveiller ce matin et…

- Hermione ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

L'irruption de Hagrid dans la Grande Salle permit à Hermione de couper court la conversation. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser en bredouillant rapidement un « Oui, bref. On en reparlera plus tard. ».

- Bonjour vous deux ! lança Hagrid rayonnant.

- Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, dit Harry en lançant un regard en coin à Hermione. Nous allions nous rendre à notre premier cours.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Qu'avez-vous ?

- Potion, répondit sombrement Hermione. Un double cours avec les Serpentard.

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard à votre premier cours à cause de moi, dit Hagrid. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Il leur adressa un signe amical de la main auquel Harry et Hermione répondirent. Puis les deux Gryffondor prirent le chemin des cachots. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte lugubre de la classe, les élèves étaient déjà en train d'entrer.

- Avant que vous ne vous asseyez, je dois vous prévenir que cette année, c'est moi qui établit les binômes. Ceci pour éviter les bavardages intempestifs lors de mes cours. Weasley vous allez avec Goyle, Potter avec Parkinson, Brown avec Crabbe, Granger avec Malefoy.

Il énuméra ainsi chaque nom avec un homologue. Hermione pestait. Elle allait devoir le supporter Malefoy toute l'année en cours de potion. La seule présence de Rogue n'était apparemment pas une punition suffisante. Tout en trainant les pieds, Hermione rejoignit sa place. Sans prêter la moindre attention à Malefoy, elle s'assit à son pupitre et sorti son manuel de _Préparation Avancé des Potions._

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous allons commencer, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix mauvaise. Vous allez aujourd'hui réaliser un filtre de mort vivante. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 364. Vous avez deux heures. Au terme du temps qui vous est imparti, je récupèrerai un échantillon de votre préparation dans une fiole en cristal.

Il y eu un bruyant raclement de chaises et les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. Hermione qui, fidèle à son habitude, avait été la première à prendre tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, avait déjà commencé la réalisation de sa potion lorsque Malefoy arriva.

- Pousses toi Granger, tu prends toute la place !

- Hé Granger ! Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle !

- C'est une manière d'engager la conversation ? demanda Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

- Peut-être bien que oui, dit-il férocement.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me parler ?

- Nous allons partager le même travail et faire nos rondes ensemble le soir pendant toute l'année. Autant essayer s'entendre un minimum.

Brusquement, Hermione cessa de couper sa racine de burluste et se retourna vivement vers Malefoy. Les yeux étincelants, elle lui dit :

- Et si je ne veux pas te parler ?

- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix Granger, lui répondit froidement Drago.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu me dois des explications.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue dans la Grande Salle prendre ton petit-déjeuner tout à l'heure ?

- Je rêve. Tu m'épies !

- Je constate.

- Non, tu m'as observée, dit-elle fulminante.

- Je constate que tu as perdue beaucoup de poids, beaucoup trop en fait et que tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses.

- Mêles toi de tes affaires et tout ira bien.

Rogue qui avait remarqué que les deux jeunes préfets bavardaient depuis un moment, choisit cet instant précis pour faire irruption.

- Granger, cessez de bavarder. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione releva la tête et foudroya du regard son professeur.

- En règle général, lorsque l'on discute nous sommes au moins deux. Malefoy mérite le même retrait de point que moi, eu-t-elle l'audace de dire.

- Le professeur ici, c'est moi pas vous, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- Je vous le fait simplement remarquer puisqu'apparemment, c'est un détail qui vous a échappé.

- Petite insolente ! siffla-t-il. Je vous enlève 20 points de plus, et ne vous avisez plus de me répondre ainsi.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête pour refouler ses larmes. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait osé répondre à son professeur. Dès la première heure de cours, elle avait réussi à faire perdre 40 points à sa maison. Un record, pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur Rogue était retourné s'assoir à son bureau. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pour cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, si discrète habituellement lui avait tenu tête de la sorte ? Que se passait-il pour que son attitude ai changé à ce point ? Certes, Dumbledore l'avait mis au courant de la mort de ces parents. Est-ce cela qui la déroutait à ce point ? La sonnerie de la cloche mit fin à sa rêverie. Les élèves commençaient à lui apporter les fioles en cristal. Lorsqu'Hermione vint à son tour donner sa fiole, il ne lui accorda pas un regard et fit comme ci il ne l'avait pas vue.

Hermione sortit de la salle de classe. Ils avaient maintenant cours de vol en compagnie des Serdaigle. Les cours de vol étaient sans nul doute ceux qu'Hermione aimaient le moins. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise sur un balais. Elle ne parvenait pas à le manier très facilement. Elle se rendit donc d'un pas trainant jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Le double cours de vol lui sembla durer des heures. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne se terminerait jamais. La seule chose qui lui parut assez agréable, fut ce soleil qui leur léchait le visage. Hermione avait bien besoin de prendre un peu le soleil, pensa Harry. Son teint était blafard.

Enfin arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Les élèves prirent la direction du château. Hermione remonta l'allée en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils prirent place en bout de table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny les rejoignit.

- Pfff ! Je n'en peux plus, dit Ginny en se laissant tomber mollement sur le banc.

- Déjà ? ironisa Ron.

- Je viens d'avoir Rogue pendant deux heures, se plaignit-elle.

- Nous on l'a eu ce matin, dit sombrement Harry.

- C'est pour ça qu'il était de si mauvaise humeur ? questionna Ginny avec un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est de ma faute, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie, elle ajouta :

- Je lui ai répondu, il a retiré 40 points à Gryffondor.

- Oh allez Hermione, ne fait pas cette tête, dit Ginny en lui saisissant la main.

- Mouai…

- Hermione ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien Ginny, je suis fâchée contre Rogue. Non, en fait j'ai un peu honte d'avoir fait perdre autant de points à Gryffondor en si peu de temps.

- Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde Hermione ! Et puis avec tes bonnes réponses en classe, tu vas très vite les faire regagner à Gryffondor.

- Je suis mal à l'aise avec ça. C'est tout.

- Ne penses plus à ça Hermione. Tu veux un peu de purée ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, dit Hermione d'une voix triste.

- Hermione, tu n'as déjà rien mangé hier soir.

- Ni ce matin, ajouta Harry qui prit tout à coup part à la conversation.

- Il faut que tu prennes des forces Hermione ! encouragea Ginny.

- S'il te plait Ginny, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, dit Hermione d'une voix suppliante.

- Bon, je ne t'embête pas plus ce midi, mais promet moi que ce soir tu mangeras quelque chose.

- D'accord Ginny, dit passivement Hermione.

Harry n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Il discutait avec Ron et Seamus de Quidditch. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prêter une oreille attentive à la conversation d'Hermione et Ginny. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé qu'Hermione mange quelque chose. Il devait chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Hermione n'était pas stupide, si elle ne mangeait pas, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'y songerai plus tard, pensa-t-il. Il allait voir ce soir lors du diner.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours.**

Cette après-midi-là, les sixièmes années n'avaient pas cours. Ce trou dans leur emploi du temps, que Ron considérait comme du temps libre, allait leur permettre de mettre à jour leur travail. Hermione se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour entamer le long devoir que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné à réaliser. Un devoir sur la Pierre de Lune. Hermione aimait bien ce thème. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se plongea dans l'épais volume intitulé _L'art des Potions_, ce fut avec plaisir et envie. Hermione réussit à conclure rapidement son devoir. Elle était épuisée. Vidée. Elle décida de remonter dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Hermione poussa donc le portrait de la Grosse Dame et alla s'assoir près du feu. Confortablement assise dans le fauteuil rouge, elle s'endormie en quelques minutes. Ce fut Harry, qui la réveilla doucement lorsqu'il rentra de la salle commune.

- Hermione, réveille-toi appela-t-il.

- Hum.., dit Hermione en se frottant les yeux. Quelle… quelle heure est-il ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Il est 17h00, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Dormir t'a fait du bien ? tu te sens plus reposée ?

- Oh oui, répondit Hermione les yeux brillants, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- C'est vrai, tu as l'air plus reposée. Je t'ai réveillée parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu dors. Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être faire autre chose avant le diner ?

- Oui, tu as bien fait Harry. Je vais surement aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour avoir le planning de mes rondes avec Malefoy.

- A ce propos Hermione, ne laisse pas Malefoy t'embêter, dit Harry d'une voix grave.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je sais lui tenir tête, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Je le sais Hermione, mais tu connais Malefoy, il est capable de beaucoup de choses…

Hermione observa son ami un instant et lui dit :

- Tu sais Harry, je trouve qu'il a changé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hé bien dans le train, j'ai passé le voyage avec lui et il n'a pas été aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude. Il a été moins humiliant.

Sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry, Hermione ajouta :

- En plus de cela, lors du cours de potion ce matin, il a voulu engager la conversation avec moi. Étrange, non ?

- Si, étrange… dit Harry songeur. Tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Une telle attitude de sa part est suspecte.

- Je ne crois pas Harry, il semblait sincère. C'est peut-être l'emprisonnement de son père qui le fait changer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien dans les jours qui vont suivre.

- Oui, je te tiendrai au courant de toute manière.

- Je te laisse Hermione, je vais sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai promis à Ron que nous allions jouer un peu. On a de la chance, il fait beau temps, ça va être agréable ! Tu veux te joindre à nous et rester dans les gradins ? proposa gentiment Harry.

- Oh, tu es gentil Harry ! Je ne remercie, mais je vais aller trouver le professeur McGonagall pour terminer mon emploi du temps. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Bien sûr que non Mione ! On se retrouve à l'heure du diner alors ?

- Oui, dit Hermione en se renfrognant un peu.

Harry se leva et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione resta quelques minutes pensive à observer le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminé. Pattenrond qui s'était lové sur ses genoux, ronronnait. Il lui tenait chaud. Hermione repensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire à Harry à propos de Malefoy. C'était vrai, il avait changé. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi exactement, mais ce n'était plus vraiment le même. Jusqu'alors, ses yeux gris et froid inspiraient à Hermione l'acier glacial. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé cette sensation en voyant Malefoy dans le train. Certes, il cherchait à « faire le dur ». Mais cette facette de sa personnalité ne convenait pas. Il avait été inquiet pour elle. Inquiet. Hermione cligna des yeux et sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se leva et conformément à ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, elle se rendit voir le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je viens chercher mon emploi du temps pour les rondes de nuit.

- Ah oui, vous faites bien de venir me trouver, je voulais justement vous voir, vous et Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous ai récapitulé tout cela sur cette feuille.

Le professeur McGonagall lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit un emploi du temps détaillé.

- Merci Professeur, je le consulterais dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle sentait que son professeur l'observait avec insistance. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas entendre de remarques. C'est pourquoi, elle ne laissa pas le temps à son professeur de lui faire une quelconque remarque. Elle releva les yeux, croisa le regard emplit de pitié de McGonagall, et dit :

- Bonne soirée Professeur.

- A vous aussi Miss Granger.

Hermione n'avait pas de devoir à terminer. Elle se dit que c'était l'occasion idéale pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas rester seule. La perspective de monter dans la Salle Commune et de n'avoir pas d'autre compagnon que Pattenrond lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait plus de lettre à rédiger à ses parents… Elle prit donc la direction du Hall d'entrée et sortie dehors. L'air était frais. Une légère bise régnait. Hermione frissonna, il ne faisait pas très chaud. Elle regard le paysage. C'est beau, pensa-t-elle. Les montagnes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue formaient un mur immense. La couleur rosée du ciel se reflétait sur le lac paisible et calme qui bordait le château. Tout doucement, les arbres de la forêt interdite balançaient leurs cimes au gré du vent. Hermione sentait ses cheveux voltiger. Elle aurait aimé s'allonger dans l'herbe pour ne plus en partir. Néanmoins, elle descendit jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte et entendit la charnière de la porte grincer.

- Hermione ! Que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! lança Hagrid rayonnant.

- Bonjour Hagrid, répondit Hermione en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Entre, entre.

Hermione entra dans la cabane d'Hagrid et prit place sur les grandes chaises en chêne.

- Je te fais du thé, Hermione ?

- Oui, volontiers. Comment allez-vous Hagrid ?

- Oh moi, je vais très bien.

Il l'observa instant, fronça quelque peu les sourcils et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Hermione, comment vas-tu toi ? Tu sais, le professeur Dumbledore nous a mis au courant pour tes parents… et j'imagine que ça doit être très dur pour toi.

- Oui, ce n'est pas facile. Ne m'en voulez pas Hagrid, mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, dit-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Oh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser.

- Ce n'est rien. Comment s'est passé votre premier cours ?

Il versa dans deux tasses immenses une grande quantité de thé fumant.

- Oh bien, bien. Pour mon premier cours avec les troisièmes années, j'ai choisi de commencer par l'étude des licornes. Je crois que ça leur a bien plu, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux un biscuit ?

- Oh non merci, j'ai mangé tout à l'heure.

Hagrid la scruta un instant les sourcils levé.

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi maigre.

Hermione se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas aborder ce sujet-là. A cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé disparaitre sous terre. Elle sentait le regard pesant d'Hagrid sur elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle change de sujet.

- Comment va Graup, Hagrid ?

Ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure, Hermione et Hagrid discutèrent de Graup. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hagrid regarda par la fenêtre et qu'il vit le ciel assombri qu'il s'exclama :

- Oh ! Mais il doit être tard ! Hermione, il est temps que tu ailles diner.

Sous le regard accusateur d'Hagrid, elle ne pensa même pas à nier et dit :

- Oui, vous avez raison, je remonte au château.

- Tu diras bonjour à Harry et à Ron de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Ils ne sont pas venus parce qu'ils jouaient au Quidditch. Mais je ne doute pas qu'ils viendront bientôt vous rendre visite. J'ai été contente de pouvoir discuter avec vous.

- Oh mais moi aussi Hermione ! Allez files, tu vas rater l'heure du diner sinon.

Hermione sortit de chez Hagrid à petits pas. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans la Grande Salle. Elle savait que ça allait être une fois de plus un calvaire pour elle. En même temps elle hésitait. Si elle n'allait pas retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle, ils allaient s'inquiéter. Oh et puis mince, pensa-t-elle. Si elle allait se coucher directement, elle aurait quelques réprimandes le lendemain matin, mais elle saurait y faire face.

Hermione arriva devant les grandes portes du château. Le ciel s'était considérablement assombri et il faisait désormais complètement noir dehors. Aussi, lorsqu'elle entra dans le château, elle le trouva sombre. Les torches n'éclairaient que faiblement la pierre froide. Elle grimpa jusqu'au septième étage et entra dans sa salle commune. Elle ressembla quelques affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage. La pièce était somptueuse, vraiment magnifique. Le plafond était haut, et formait une voute ornée d'arcades. La pièce était vaste et lumineuse. Au milieu trônait uns structure gigantesque. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de cylindre en émail sur lequel étaient accrochés des robinets en argent. Chacun des robinets déversaient quelque chose de différent. Ainsi, on pouvait se faire couler un bain à l'eau rose, bleu ou verte, en ajoutant des mousses au parfum variés. La baignoire en elle-même était immense. Elle était creusée dans le sol. Hermione estima qu'elle aurait bien pu faire deux ou trois brasses pour atteindre l'autre côté de la baignoire. Elle s'avança pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc nacré. Il n'était pas froid. Il était chauffé juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la sensation soit agréable. Sur le rebord en pierre de la baignoire était posée une pile de serviettes chaudes et moelleuses.

Hermione se fit couler un bain à l'eau rose et au parfum de rose. Elle y ajouta une quantité considérable de mousse. L'odeur était délicate et raffinée. Elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle dévêtit son corps maigre et se plongea dans l'eau chaude. La sensation était exquise. Hermione n'aurait pas su qualifier cet étrange phénomène, mais l'eau semblait « douce ». Elle glissait sur sa peau avec une fluidité inhabituelle. C'était vraiment très plaisant. Hermione resta de longues minutes dans la mousse à réfléchir. De multiples questions fusaient dans son esprit.

L'eau commençait à devenir tiède. Hermione n'avait plus vraiment conscience du temps. Elle ne savait absolument pas combien de temps elle était restée dans la Salle de Bain. Hermione sortit de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une des nombreuses serviettes épaisses et moelleuses. La sensation était divinement agréable. Puis, après s'être habillée, elle remonta dans sa Salle Commune. Après s'être détendue dans le bain, Hermione en avait oublié qu'elle avait sauté l'heure du repas. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entra de la Salle Commune, elle fut surprise par Ginny qui lui sauta dessus.

- Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu passée bon sang ? rugit Ginny fulminante.

- J'étais… J'étais en train de me laver.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue dîner Hermione ? interrogea Ginny avec un terrible regard accusateur.

- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Hermione ne voulait pas que son amie s'inquiète de trop. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle nu pas le courage de dire que c'est parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Ginny se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle croisa bras et jambes de manière si étroite que l'on se demandait si elle allait arriver à les décroiser un jour.

- Tu exagères, Hermione, dit Ginny toujours fâchée.

- Pourquoi, interrogea Hermione déroutée par l'attitude de son amie.

- _Pourquoi ? _ironisa Ginny.

Elle eut un rire glacial, bien différent de celui de la Ginny de d'habitude.

- Tu es affreusement maigre, et tu ne viens jamais aux heures des repas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter Ginny. Je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

Hermione tourna les talons et partit. Elle monta dans le dortoir. Ginny ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Elle était trop énervée pour le moment.

Hermione poussa la lourde porte de bois du dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait certes ses amis, mais elle se sentait vide. Le dortoir était vide à cette heure-ci. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et prit l'une des petites lames en argent qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione releva la manche droite de sa chemise. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa la petite lame sur son avant-bras. Le métal était froid. Hermione fut parcourue d'un léger frisson. Elle appuya un peu plus la lame. Elle sentit le sang couler le long de son bras. Elle recommença, plusieurs fois, à différents endroit. Elle se sentait mieux, elle avait l'impression d'échapper à ses soucis. Elle considérait que c'était une sorte d'échappatoire à ses angoisses et ses problèmes.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son bras. Il était littéralement labouré. Ravagé par son chagrin. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues creuses. Hermione se mit en position fœtale et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle sanglota pendant un long moment, seule. Finalement, après avoir beaucoup pleuré, elle s'endormie dans cette même position.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Quand les choses s'emballent**

Une semaine passa. L'attitude d'Hermione n'avait pas évolué. Elle avait finalement décidé de suivre ses amis dans la Grande Salle aux heures du déjeuner. Mais elle n'acceptait aucune autre nourriture qu'une pomme le midi. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient terriblement inquiets de l'attitude de leur amie. Il semblait qu'en une seule semaine, Hermione avait encore, si c'était possible, maigri. Chaque matin, lorsqu'elle se levait, elle avait d'épais cernes sous les yeux, marques d'une nuit agitée et torturée.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'une autre personne était inquiète pour Hermione. Drago Malefoy. Lorsque le dimanche soir, il dut faire sa ronde avec Hermione, il l'a trouva effrayante. Elle portait un sac remplit d'épais ouvrages sur son épaule. Drago estima que si jamais, Hermione tombait sous le poids de ses livres, elle cassait. Elle ressemblait à une brindille. Son visage était tant affiné que ses pommettes pointaient. Son teint blafard était inquiétant.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté Granger.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter Malefoy, dit Hermione d'une voix lasse en baillant. Je suis fatiguée.  
- C'est normal, tu ne manges pas. Ton corps n'a pas d'énergie.  
- Arrêtes, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi trainante.

Drago stoppa net sa marche. Il tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux gris et froid dans les siens. Son regard était étincelant.

- Tu te moques de moi peut-être ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es vue ?

Hermione l'observa un instant et détourna la tête. Elle reprit sa marche.

- GRANGER ! Tu t'arrêtes tout de suite ! lui intima-t-il.  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !  
Il courut et se plaça devant elle, la forçant à s'arrêter.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant et...

Au moment où Drago prononçait ces mots, Hermione vacilla et se rattrapa au bras de Drago.

- Mince ! Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ?  
- Je... Oui oui, ça va, dit-elle en plaçant une main sur son front.

Drago était inquiet. Très inquiet, bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraitre. Il aurait voulu l'aider, la faire manger, qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle semblait si frêle.

- Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un ton affirmatif.  
- Non, non je ne veux pas ! dit-elle animée d'une frénésie soudaine.  
- Ce n'était pas une invitation Granger, dit-il en reprenant son ton dur et froid.

Hermione s'échappa de l'emprise de Malefoy et couru jusqu'aux toilettes des filles qui étaient toutes proches. Drago n'avait pas saisit tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Il resta debout, penaud, durant une fraction de secondes. Il hésitait, que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione dans cet état, elle ne tenait même pas debout. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle. Si elle ne voulait pas de son aide, il n'allait pas lui courir après. Drago commença à faire demi-tour en direction de sa Salle Commune. Mais Hermione occupait toutes ses pensées. Il s'arrêta, contempla quelques instants l'expression stupide du Troll présent sur la tapisserie face à lui et se décida à prendre la direction des toilettes des filles.

Hermione se sentait horriblement mal. Elle avait la tête qui tournait tellement qu'elle alla vomir dans les toilettes. Puis, elle se laissa tomber près du lavabo le plus proche. Elle avait envie de dormir. Sa tête tournait, un tourbillon de couleurs froides se forma devant ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu stopper le temps. Tout à coup, elle vit un écran noir et sentit sa tête heurter violemment le sol.

Drago n'entendait aucun bruit. Il vit la porte des toilettes des filles entrebâillée. Il la poussa doucement et vit Hermione étendue sur le sol. Il se précipita sur elle.

- Oh non ! Hermione, appela-t-il. Hermione réveille-toi !

Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues. Hermione ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil profond. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi elle était allongée sur les dalles de pierres froides et humides des toilettes. Elle vit le visage de Malefoy penchée au-dessus d'elle. Il semblait soucieux. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour s'assoir.

- Comment ça va Granger ?

Drago ne voulait pas laisser paraître son inquiétude. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle tout en restant assit par terre.

- Ca va très bien, répondit Hermione.  
- Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère, interrogea Drago lorsqu'il vit Hermione se relever. Tu vas à l'infirmerie tout de suite.  
- Écoutes Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me lâcher, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Drago la fixa quelques instants dans les yeux.  
- Tu as raison. Après tout, si tu veux mourir de faim, continues comme ça, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de sa Salle Commune. Hermione était encore un peu vacillante. Elle prit néanmoins la direction de son dortoir. Il était tard, la Salle Commune était déserte. Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge le plus confortable. Les yeux brillants, elle contempla les flammes dans la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit.

Hermione avait mal dormit. Elle savait que la journée allait être pénible.

- Bonjour Hermione ! la salua gentiment Harry.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Harry !  
Tu descends avec moi Hermione ?


End file.
